


I Wish I Was Lying

by darlinghookshipper87



Series: U Never Lie To Me [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Frank with floof though guys, Frank's a football star and ROTC, and non-angsty Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: This series is a brainchild of me and KastleInTheSky. Basically, it's Kastle if they met in college & if Frank wasn't broken and angsty.This is a one shot to set up everything in the series. Matt & Karen have broken up since she suspected Matt was cheating on her with Elektra. Frank saw them together so he knows. Karen is a Sophomore and Frank is a Junior.Frank & Karen literally run into each other on campus as he's for a ROTC morning run while Karen's distracted by seeing her ex and his new girlfriend together. Jessica makes commentary in the background.





	I Wish I Was Lying

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series will include most everyone from The Defenders, etc. So if you want to know about the characters in college.... Check out my post on my tumblr blog (nxtyourfirstrodeo) or message me I can link you. :-)

She had been in the library all night. Karen Page was only a few days into school but was getting a head start on the school year. Her roommate, Jessica Jones claimed she was just losing herself in her work to forget about what Matt did to her. She had only known Jessica for a week, but she was obnoxiously perceptive about Karen's life. Karen liked Jessica, she was honest. A bit messy... Okay really messy. But Trish had asked Karen to room with her because Trish's roommate's couldn't stand her. Jessica pretended she didn't give a damn about Karen, but she knew better. Why else would she offer to 'break the blind dude's legs' for Karen?

_"Want me to break his legs?"_

_"Jess, he's blind."_

_"So? He's still an asshole. Who the hell breaks up with a girl over a text?"_

_"Jess...."_

_"I'm just saying...."_

Karen shook her head and lifted her book bag up her shoulder as she prepared to leave the library. It was the weekend so she was going to go back to her room to sleep now. "Hey. You look like shit." She heard Jess' voice and looked up at her. "Gee thanks." She muttered and couldn't help but smile when Jess handed her a cup of iced coffee. "Thanks." She told her roommate as they began to leave the library. "Trish warned me about you. Said that I needed to make sure you don't kill yourself studying this year." Jessica told her and shrugged. "It's decaf." She informed Karen with a smirk. 

They were walking on campus when Karen stopped cold. There they were. Plastered against each other, smiling and laughing as if they were the only two in the world. Karen stopped so suddenly that Jessica ran into her. "What the hell?" She muttered as her coffee sloshed before looking at where Karen was looking. "Oh...." She stared with her for several moments in an awkward silence. "I'm going to go throw stuff in his path so he trips and falls on his ass." Jessica quipped. "It's not going to work. He's like a ninja." Karen huffed back and then turned to walk away. Slamming into someone so hard, she fell back and her stuff went everywhere. 

"Oh shit ma'am, I'm so sorry!" She heard a voice as he knelt to her level. Wearing an ROTC shirt that was soaked with sweat. His longer hair in his face and he pushed it away. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." She told him softly, tears staining her face now. God, her life was a shitstorm right now. "No, it's not okay. You're cryin' ma'am." He returned. "Ma'am? Who the hell are you, Colonel Sanders?" Jessica quipped sarcastically. "I-I'm not crying because I'm hurt." She assured him as they all collected Karen's things. 

"I know you." Frank realized once he had gotten a good look at Karen. "Stalker much?" Came Jessica again. "What? How do you know me?" Karen asked, both ignoring Jessica's commentary. "Y-You... Used to date my neighbor, Murdock." Frank muttered, blushing. "Saw you in my building a lot." He explained, studying her. God, but she was prettier than he remembered. And she was single now. 

"Yup.... That's me. Murdock's ex. Is that my identifier now? The girl he dumped via text?" Karen asked as she got up off the ground and blushed at Frank helping her up. "An asshole who never told you why he dumped you." Jessica interrupted. "Thanks for the reminder." Karen muttered and ran her fingers through her hair as Frank continued to study her. He knew exactly why Matt dumped her, he was his neighbor. But.... Didn't the poor thing deserve to know why? 

"Look I'm bored. You wouldn't let me hurt the asshole. Let's go home." Jessica sighed and started to walk away, dragging Karen with her. "He was seeing someone else." Frank told her softly. Karen and Jessica froze and turned to look back at him and went back to him. "What?" She asked him. Jessica was now extremely interested in this story and went back immediately. "Tell us everything." She demanded to him. 

Frank stuck his hands in his short's pockets. "I-I wish I was lyin'.... She showed up back in his life I guess. I saw her with him at the same time he was with you. Just different days." He admitted with a shrug, eyes still on Karen. "I'm sorry I just.... Thought you should know. You deserved to know." He told her softly. Jessica stared at the two of them for several moments. "Ooookay well, I'm going to go kill both your ex and that snooty bitch he's dating now." Jessica told the two and walked away while glaring daggers at Matt and Elektra on the lawn. "Later Colonel Sanders." She called to Frank and flippantly saluted him before she walked away. 

"Thank you.....?" She told him, waiting for him to introduce himself to her. "Frank. Frank Castle, ma'am. And you're welcome." He told her and shook her hand. "You're Frank Castle? The Punisher?" She asked him with wide eyes. "You're a great player." She complimented him. "Thank you ma'am." He blushed again and shrugged. "Why did you tell me that? About Matt, I mean." She asked him as she stood there, talking with him. "You deserve to know the truth. Everyone who's ever had their heart broken does. Especially.... Especially a pretty girl like you. Deserves better." He smiled at her softly. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He turned and left her standing there, blushing from him calling her pretty. 

"Nice to meet you too Frank." She called after the retreating, form of Frank Castle. This was going to be an interesting year. 


End file.
